Path of Eyes
Path of Eyes is room in the Temple Grounds. It appears in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Description The Path of Eyes is a curving passage of stone and Luminoth architecture. It is first entered when passing through a Light Portal in the room's Dark Aether counterpart, the Abandoned Base. Upon Samus' first entry, she witnesses a departing "Shrike" Class Assault Skiff that leaves behind two Pirate Troopers. Within a few seconds, black fog will come to possess them and transform them into Darklings. Samus may either let the Ing possess both or one of the troopers or kill them before the fog can possess any of them. In front of her there is Red Eye Statue that must be shot with the Light Beam to make it move. Samus enters another circular chamber and finds another of these statues in front of her, that she can jump over, but must be shot to progress further. To her right is yet another statue that blocks eventual access to the Grand Windchamber. Samus will have to kill a Pirate Grenadier and make another turn into another circular corridor filled with water. Here is yet another statue that she must shoot to move on. Samus will finally come to a Translator Door with an amber hologram on it. Scattered around the room are Space Pirate Crates in both small and large varieties. There is a secret tunnel that will let Samus get from one end of the room to another, if she would prefer to not go through Pirate Troopers. It is reachable through Sandstone blockages at both the entrance from Abandoned Base and the exit to the Torvus Bog elevator. Within this secret tunnel is the Luminoth Lore entry "The World Warped" in the GameCube version of Echoes, and the "Age of Anxiety" in the Wii versions. Connecting rooms *Hall of Eyes (via Green Hatch) *Windchamber Gateway (via Green Hatch) *Torvus Transport Access (via Blue Door) *Abandoned Base (via one-way Portal from Dark Aether) Inhabitants ;Pirate Troopers (First visit):"Morphology: Pirate Trooper Starfaring brigand. Aggressive, well-armed bioform trained for combat and conquest. Sworn enemy of Samus Aran." ;Pirate Grenadier (First visit):"Morphology: Pirate Grenadier Space Pirate specializing in grenade combat. Powerful grenade launcher makes this enemy dangerous at range. Minimal close combat ability." ;Dark Pirate Troopers (First visit):"Morphology: Dark Pirate Trooper Darkling-possessed Space Pirate. Enhanced strength and stamina fained from addition of symbiote. Dislikes bright light." ;War Wasps (Later visits):"Morphology: War Wasp Cunning aerial hunter. Airborne insect equipped with a venemous stinger capable of shearing steel. Target can fire blasts of energy at foes." Scans ;"Shrike" Class Assault Skiff :"Vehicle: "Shrike" Class Assault Skiff Light attack craft and troop transport. Vehicle is unarmed, but heavily armored. Eliminate troops if possible before they disperse." ;Space Pirate Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Space Pirate Crate. Space Pirates, strangely, dislike theft. The only way into their crates is through the use of force." ;Red Eye Statue (online) :"Object scan complete. Statue's motivator unit is functional, but require's power to operate it. The Power Beam can't energize the statue. Seek an alternate energy source." ;Red Eye Statue (offline) :"Object scan complete. Statue's motivator unit has burned out. It will remain at its current position." ;Heavy Phazon Canister :"Structural analysis complete. This storage unit has been modified to transport radioactive material. Radscans indicate the presence of Phazon energy. Handle with caution." ;Storage device :"Object analysis complete. This is a storage device. Most of the materials used to make it are indigenous to Aether. It is sturdy, but not indestructible." ;Translator Door (locked) :"Unable to interface with door control system. Cannot translate alien text. To access door controls, you will need to update your translator files." ;Translator Door (after Translator Module upgrade) :"Beyond this door, the path to the Torvus Bog lies. A verdant land, ravaged by a great deluge and the folly of battle. We honor the life that remains." ;Luminoth Lore (Age of Anxiety) (Wii version only) :"In time, the roar of a wounded planet subsided. The air, though fouled, was breathable. Light made its way through the dark veil over our world. Slowly, we ventured out from the shelters of our homes to see what remained of our paradise. What little comfort we gained by surviving was soon shattered, for when we looked outward, all we saw was devastation. Half of the planet's energy had vanished from the Energy Controllers. Aether became violently unstable as a result. Of the stellar object which struck our home, there was no sign." ;Luminoth Lore (The World Warped) (GameCube version only) :"Amidst the turmoil, we discovered many disturbing anomalies. Spatial disturbances appeared across the land. Objects went into a state of dimensional flux, their atoms divided between Aether and... somewhere else. There was little time to ponder these strange happenings, for we had to deal with the devastation of our lands." ;Luminoth Lore Projector :"Object scan complete. Luminoth Lore Projector is offline. Power cannot be restored to unit." Category:Rooms Category:Temple Grounds Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2